One mistake, A lifetime of hurt
by DirEnGreyLOVE
Summary: Emerald Broom...the second child born of Liz and Red...when her dad finds out she...normal his hate starts to grow remebering what people did to him...and his anger caused him something dear. Will he realize it in time. One-shot.


**DirenGreyLOVE: OK PEOPLE I WANT NO FLAMES…I wanted to make this one-shot…so I did if you don't like well then fuck off cause I really don't care nor do I want to hear any crap from anybody. I like this try so I'm keeping it.**

An Outcast, a loner, unperfect, not your brother….that's only some of the names I heard around the Bureau when they spoke about me.

Hello, I am Emerald Broom…I am the second child to Liz and Red Broom well I was second born to be précis my brother Jason though was everything to my dad…he had the same look the same arm…he was dads copy. Mom was so proud of him when he produced flames from his normal hand…and me I don't know what was wrong with me. I was….normal.

My long black hair covered my face as I stared at my dad as he and my brother fought…well training while my mother cheered from the side. I felt my eyes welling up as I thought back to the past when I used to be daddy's girl..before he found out from Abe that I was…normal…I had nothing special about me. And scene that day every time I would look at my dad he had this thing in his eye like he was…..disappointment….which hurt more than him being mad at me. And this daddy's little girl was no more.

But I trained when no eye beheld me, when no soul was lurking around, when I was alone like I usually was all the time. I was trying to show my dad that I could help, that I wasn't as normal as they thought. But no matter how hard I trained to become stronger it was never enough…my brother never really spoke to me either which didn't really surprise me at all. Onetime even I went on a mission with my family and Abe…I was kicking ass left and right…killing more of those thing then the next guy…but it was mine and my brothers first mission…and in the truth off it all…I watched from around the corner as my dad gave Jason a hug telling him how proud he was as I slid down the wall crying as my heart and depression went on. But it only got worse as time went on. But the last time it broke me. That was only a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in the chair nearest the medical bay…my family and I had once again gone on a mission. We all were fine until a bat demon caught a hold of me. Jason seeing that I was in trouble did the only thing he could do…take his eyes off his own opponent and shot mine down. The vampire he was facing took that advantage and shot my brother with a gun in the shoulder…my dad and mom forgetting about me rushed to my brother while I shot down the rest of the vampires by myself.

This was the reason for me sitting in the medical bay waiting for answers about my brother my mom and dad where talking to the doctor. I saw my mom sigh in relief that gave me the hint that he was okay…but my dad was still mad and you know his temper. His eyes locked with mine his hate growing evermore as he stormed toward me…my mom for the first time in a long time looking concerned for my safety.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my cheek as the force knocked me to the ground before me I heard my mother gasp. Before finally looking at my father in the eyes.

"this is all your fault, if it wasn't for you then your brother wouldn't be in the state he is in right now, your because you are useless doesn't mean that you can go around detracting your brother like, if it was my choice you would have been out of this family sooner, I just wish that you would have….." his words where cut as his anger started to cool off as I stood up my eyes dull with depression and pain that I have locked up over the years. I finally let the tears fall before I looked my dad in the eyes and spoke to him the first time I had in a long time.

"I hate you" I could see the shock in his face as he registered my words in his head. I finally couldn't take the sight of him anymore as I ran away with tears in my eyes not realizing for the first time in a very long time…my dad was feeling the pain of my emotions as well…my rejection, loneliness, everything in those three words. I walked into Manning's office the next day telling him I needed a break from the family saying that I wanted a mission alone. He seemed to think about it before nodding.

Manning had assigned me to go look and kill a werewolf that was down town. Not realizing that would problem the last time I ever saw my family.

Reds POV

I held my face in my stone hand thinking about the last few years scene I had heard my own child talk to me like that. Yes I was angry at her for what happened to her brother more that she was in danger and now he was hurt because of that. But thinking back to when Abe told me that there was nothing special about my little girl…I started to realize what a big mistake I made.

I ignored my own child, my baby girl, I couldn't even remember the last time I had told her I loved her or the last time I hugged her. Those thoughts alone brought me to tears…I had hurt my little girl without even noticing it. When I found out she was normal…I felt such disappointment thinking about all those other normal people and how they treated people like me and my friends and family…I just seemed to forget she was my little girl.

I walked around the bureau looking for my kid hoping she would at least let me see her and talk…to say how sorry and stupid I was for the way I acted…and to tell her how much I loved her once again. But everywhere I looked she was nowhere in sight. So I finally sucked in my pride and went to Manning's office asking him if he had seen Emerald anywhere..he gave me a face before telling me she requested a mission alone but he only problem is…..she should have been back by now.

I raced out of the Bureau toward where my little girl was…I had to tell her I was sorry, that I was stupid, that I loved her so much…my heart started to beat as I remembered when she was born how proud I was looking down on her, cradling her in my arm.

I remember when she first walked and when she said her first word but then things started to get fuzzy as my next memories where only of me, Liz, and Jason….where was my little girl…how much of her life had I missed out on. I tried finding memories of us two but none came up…was I really blinded by the 

fact she was normal that I forgot about her. My next memory was of her but it was when she said those words every father never wants to hear from his daughter.

'I hate you' those words still stung in my head but it did knock some damn scene into me. My little girl was rejected by her own dad….the person how was supposed to protect her from being hurt, to protect her from danger and harm's way. But I'm the one that hurt her, I didn't protect her from anything, I felt myself start to choke as I remembered slapping her ….she didn't deserve that, she didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't her fault. I soon cleared my head as I approached the warehouse that the werewolf was supposed to be at.

My blood ran cold…it was so quit I ran through the building looking in every room till I came to the garage, I knew this is where a fight broke out there was blood dripping all over the floor, most of it was black form the werewolf but the rest I noticed was not black…but red. I looked farther into the room before looking behind the car…I spotted the dead werewolf…bullet wound all over him….he hadn't stood a chance with his back against the car.

I kept walking till I saw what I was looking for…a trail…and blood sucked trail that led outside…rushing forward with little effort I followed the trail till I saw it go around the corner of another car. I slowly made my way around the car as I choked back as sob as I met the most horrible sight in my life.

Emerald she was covered in blood I could see a deep gash from the werewolf's claws in her stomach and one down her chest. She was lying down I could see her stomach still gushing blood and her eyes were closed.

I rushed forward throwing off my coat and pressing it down on her stomach raising her head up.

"come on sweetie, please wake up, come on you have to get up, please baby girl just give daddy one more chance I know I don't deserve it but please just wake up" I started to cry as I hugged her close to me.

"da…daddy" I heard a weak voice call me as I looked own seeing my girls eyes open looking at me curiously as if asking why I was here for her. I felt my heart break once again…I had ignored her for far too long.

"sweetie…I'm so sorry, I have been such a fool, look at how blind I was now my own kid is hurt because I was letting something keeping me from seeing how bad I was hurting you" I could feel her eyes on me…hopping, praying, that she would forgive me….even though even I know I would never deserve it.

"daddy, I'm sorry….I never mint to say that I hated you…I know I have disappointed you and I'm sorry that I have….but now at least I can make you happy" I was confused on what she mint as she slowly cupped my cheek in her little hand wiping away my tears off my face.

"now you can be happy with mommy and Jason" she said before she started to shake a little as she tried to keep her hand where it was I knew that she would not make it through the night as I slowly started to shake my head…a new flow off tears came down.

"NO No baby girl stay with me, stay with daddy please I never mint what I said, I never mint a word of it please…baby girl please don't close your eyes stay with me" I cradled my little girl as I looked back down at her..hopping she had listened to my voice only to feel my whole word come crashing down as I saw my baby in my arms…she had passed away in my arms.

"NO PLEASE GOD NO….Emerald please tell me this is a dream…wake daddy up please…I love you so much…I can't lose you" I said crying my eyes out. I held her when she came into this world….and because of my stupid mistake I held my daughter going out of this world

_End flashback_

**Emeralds POV**

As for me now…well I'm an angel or a spirit whatever you want to call me. I was looking down on my own funeral…my mom and brother were in tears, my dad I realized from the time the Bureau medics had found us…they had to force me away from my dad…I watched in shock form above as he punched each agent trying to get to me. I watched them shake their head at my dead body as they put me in a black bag. I watched my dad screaming at them before he broke down once again in the arms of my mother who had j just arrived…he started telling my mother to get me out of the bag, telling her that I couldn't breathe in there, telling her how much fun we were going to have. He had finally broken down.

But I was not happy….oh no…I love my family to see them in such a state but now seeing my daddy break down it broke my heart. As my funeral came to an end..I floated over t to my daddy's and mommy's room going through the wall. My mom was still with my brother trying to calm him down. I looked at my dad…to see such a big strong man curled up on the bed broke my heart once again. He had fallen asleep….I floated above him noticing something in his hand…as I looked closer I felt myself smile. AS I saw the picture…Abe had taken that picture when I was first born…it was of my dad and he was holding me…with the biggest smile on his face.

I smiled at my dad leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Daddy just remembers I will be watching over you…you have nothing to fear…I love you daddy" I said before vanishing.

**REVEIEW PLEASE**


End file.
